


After Tying The Knot

by Luffles424, SeyeZee



Series: Joelay Life [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeyeZee/pseuds/SeyeZee





	After Tying The Knot

Joel and Ray had just gotten to the Airport for the flight, Joel refused to tell him where they were going and would only grin when Ray asked. Which he did constantly. “So want to tell me where we’re going now that we’re at the airport?” Ray asked.

Joel purses his lips thinking before grinning. “Nah. You’ll find out soon enough anyway.”

“But don’t you want to be the one to tell me? I’m sure it will be a lot more fun if you tell me, besides… it’s not like you can hide it from me until we land unless you give me ear plugs.”

“No. It’ll be just as much fun no matter how you find out. So I’m not going to tell you. And I wish there was a way to hide it till we landed but that’s not possible.”

Ray sighed, wanting to keep Joel happy. “If you go find me ear plugs, I will wear ear plugs and pretend I am deaf. Okay?” He offers.

Joel grins widely. “Really?! You’d do that?”

“You should know by now, I’d do anything for you.” Ray says nodding.

Joel bounces excitedly and gives Ray a tight hug. “You’re seriously the best. Ever.”

“What are you standing around here for? Go find some earplugs.”

Joel nods. “Yup! Be right back.” He grins and walks away quickly.

Ray watches Joel walk away, amused at his husband and his cute butt.

Joel comes back a few minutes later, grin still plastered on his face. He holds out a small bag to Ray. “You’re seriously the best ever. I love you.”

Ray grabs the ear plugs and rolls one between his thumb and middle finger before sliding it into his ear until only a tiny corner of it is sticking out, before doing the other the same way.

Joel grins wider and takes Ray’s hand, pulling him through the terminal to their gate.

Ray laughs and tries to remember signing he’d seen in shows.

Joel gives him a questioning look before pulling out his phone and typing something into it. He turns it around to show a note reading ‘We can just use phones, dumby. You’re pretending to be deaf not blind.’

Ray nods and pulls out his phones, opening the notes app and watching lips intensely as they get to the check in counter.

Joel bumps him and holds up his phone. ‘No cheating.’

Ray types back. ‘I would never!’

Joel chuckles and nods before leading Ray onto the plane. He stops a few rows in and moves so Ray can go in first.

Ray scoots into his seat and watches Joel sit down, admiring him.

Joel arches an eyebrow questioningly.

Ray wiggles his eyebrows at Joel suggestively.

Joel rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Ray pouts before smiling and leaning over, planting a kiss on Joel’s cheek.

Joel chuckles and gives his a quick kiss on the lips.

Ray closes his eyes for takeoff, not overly fond of it. Waiting for Joel to let him know they were safely in the air.

Joel waits till the seatbelt light is off and squeezes Ray’s hand.

Ray opens his eyes again and looks at Joel, silently thanking him.

Joel smiles at him and squeezes his hand again.

Ray blinks a few times before nodding to the bathroom.

Joel gives him a flat look.

“Is that a no?” Ray mouths.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Can’t wait 4 hours?” He mouths back.

Ray pouts and holds up 2 fingers, signally 2 hours. Closing his eyes for a nap.

Joel watches him for a moment before pulling out a book and beginning to read.

Ray falls asleep within minutes, his head falling onto Joel’s shoulder.

Joel smiles and kisses the top of his head before turning back to his book.

Ray sleeps.

Joel continues to read, noting when 2 hours comes then passes.

Another hour passes before Ray wakes up and looks at his watch, then glares at Joel.

Joel gives him a sheepish grin and holds up his book. “Sorry, it got good.”

“I call bullshit, you ass.” Ray continues glaring.

Joel mocks offence. “That’s not nice.”

Ray pouts, looking away from Joel. “You’re not nice.”

Joel grins and leans against Ray. “Still love me though.”

“I might not.”

“Then I guess when we land we can just turn around and go back to Austin.”

“Oh shut up, you know I do. I’m just annoyed that you didn’t wake me.”

“I warned you about burning me out didn’t I?”

“I’m not burning you out! What are you talking about?”

Joel rolls his eyes. “You’ve had me going nearly nonstop since we got married. I can’t get a little break here?”

“You’ve had a break! We haven’t had sex since we woke up this morning! That was 8 hours ago!”

“If I promise that the second we get to the hotel we can go crazy and have as much sex as you want can I go back to my book?”

“But what about the mile high club? I wanted us to join…”

“There’s still a plane ride back home, Ray.”

“But that’s when the honeymoon is over! This is the honeymoon starting!” Ray pouts.

“Still will be the honeymoon.”

Ray shakes his head.

Joel sighs. “You’re gonna pout the whole trip if we don’t have sex on this plane won’t you?”

Ray nods, still pouting.

Joel stews for a moment before getting up and storming off to the bathrooms.

Ray waits a couple minutes before following.

Joel waits for Ray and pulls him in, kissing him roughly.

Ray reaches behind him, locking the door before letting himself get caught up in the kiss.

Joel pushes Ray against the wall, grinding against him.

Ray bites Joels neck, lightly sucking at it.

Joel groans and starts undoing Ray’s pants.

Ray bucks his hips into Joel a few times, laughing as Joel fumbles with his pants.

Joel glares at him. “If you’re going to be difficult, I’ll go back to my seat.”

Ray stops bucking and lets Joel unbutton his pants and pull them down.

“That’s what I thought.” Joel muttered. He sucked on his fingers and slide on slowly into Ray.

“Jesus!” Ray moans.

Joel grins, moving his finger slowly in and out.

Ray considers begging but decides to just enjoy this for now, letting Joel work his way up to sex.

Joel nudges Ray’s head to the side and kisses and nips down his neck. He slides a second finger in, keeping his pace slow.

Ray groans, trying to keep quiet so as not to alert the other passengers. Biting down hard on Joels neck to keep from crying out.

Joel chuckles and continues his teasing.

Not able to resist anymore he finally begs. “Fuck me Joel, please fuck me.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I will leave and go back to my seat.”

Joel adds a third finger, smirking. “You sure bout that answer?”

Ray groans and bites into Joel again, shaking his head. The rest of him shaking slightly from pleasure.

Joel grins. “Remind me again what it was that you wanted me to do.”

“Fuck me, please.”

Joel pulls his fingers out and takes a small step back back. “I suppose I can do something about that.”

“Please.” Ray says again.

Joel grins. “I could. But I need a little help.”

Ray pushes Joel back a bit and undoes his pants, squatting down. Roughly pulling him into his mouth.

Joel groans, putting a hand on Ray’s head.

Ray bobs his head back and forth, moving his hand with it and sucks hard, biting lightly occasionally.

“Fuck, Ray…”

Ray keeps going until Joel is hard, pulling away and waits for Joel to take him.

Joel pushes ray back against the wall, facing away, thrusting in in one quick motion.

Ray covers his mouth, muffling the yelp that would have escaped.

Joel starts to move, keeping his slow pace from earlier.

“Joel, I swear to god. If you don’t speed the fuck up, I will divorce you.” Ray breathes.

“You’re no fun.” Joel chuckles, picking up his pace.

“I’m plenty fun, you’re just mean.”

“Gotta keep it interesting though.”

“Geez, just shut up and fuck me. Hard.”

“So demanding.” Joel grins, starting to thrust harder.

“Always am.” Ray says moaning.

Joel bites his lip to keep quiet while pounding into Ray.

Ray pressing him hand harder against his mouth as he comes, trying to stay silent.

Joel’s hands tighten on Ray’s hips as he thrusts a few more times before coming.

“Do you want to leave first and I’ll clean up?” Ray offers.

Joel nods. “That works.” He adjusts his clothes and give Ray a quick and chaste kiss. “See you back at the seats.” He says before slipping out the door.

Ray cleans up quickly and leaves, getting a weird look from the guy waiting for the bathroom and several raised eyebrows on the way back to his seat.

Joel smiles as Ray sits back down, taking his hand. He looks up, listening to the captain talk over the speaker then turns back to Ray, motioning that he can take the earplugs out if he wants.

Ray does. “Talking is definitely easier than mouthing words.”

Joel laughs. “I bet it is.”

Ray leans forward and kisses Joel.

“Excited to see where we’re going?”

“You have no idea.”

Joel bounces a little. “I’m excited for you to find out.”

Ray grins and rolls his eyes, resting his head on Joel’s shoulder and falling back asleep.

Joel shakes Ray’s shoulder gently after they’ve landed. “Hey, Ray. We’re here.” He says softly.

Ray looks out the window. “Where the hell are we?”

Joel grins. “Not till we’re off the plane.”

“Joel!” Ray whines. “Please just tell me!”

Joel laughs. “When we’re off here. Be patient.”

“But the pilot is going to announce we’re here!”

Joel shook his head. “Nope. Woke you up after that.” He grinned.

Ray frowns, how much did he miss? “Babe, don’t you want to be the one to tell me?”

“I’m going too. Once we get off the plane.” Joel grins.

They grab their carry on bags and slowly make their way off the plane. “So, we’re off now.” Ray says the second they step off, looking at Joel expectantly.

Joel rolls his eyes. “I suppose we are.” He holds out his arms, grinning wide. “Welcome to Puerto Rico, Ray!”

“We’re honeymooning in Puerto Rico?” Ray asks eyes going wide and a smile dancing across his lips.

Joel nods. “Yup! we sure are.”

Ray bursts out laughing and pulls Joel into a hug that turns into a silly dance.

Joel laughs with him and gives him a quick kiss. “So was it worth the wait?”

Ray nods. “Absolutely!”

Joel grins. “Good. I’m glad you like it.”

Ray wraps his arms tightly around Joel. “You are the best.”

Joel hugs him back. “Yeah, I know I am.”

“Course you do!”

Joel winks. “Let’s head to the hotel.”

Ray grins, ready for more of Joel’s body.

Joel takes his hand, leading him through the airport. “Are we even going to actually leave the hotel?”

“I’m sure you’ll make us at some point. But not anytime tonight.”

Joel laughs. “Well I guess we’ll get to see some of the country and not just the inside of a hotel room.”

“Well first things first, we have to screw each other silly tonight.”

Joel laughs. “Yes, apparently.”

“You okay with that?”

Joel laughs. “I suppose. As long as you let me have proper breaks.”

“Sure, but nothing too long.”

Joel laughed. “At least I get something.”

“Only if you’re good.”

“Oh? Is that how this is working now?”

Ray grins devilishly and tilts his head, not saying anything of his plans.

Joel laughs. “Well I guess I’ll just have to wait.”

“Guess so!”

Joel chuckles and goes to pick up their luggage then heads out to find a cab.

Ray follows Joel around the airport.

Joel loads their stuff into a cab and holds the door open for Ray.

“Such a gentleman!”

“Won’t be for long though.” He winks, getting in behind Ray and giving the driver directions to the hotel.

They get to the hotel and Ray put on a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door before closing and locking the door. Waiting for once, for Joel to make the first move.

Joel sits down. “So what are these big plans you have?”

“My plans come tomorrow. Tonight is up to you.” Ray says, stroking Joel’s face.

“Is it now? And if I don’t want to do anything?”

“Well… I guess that’s up to you.” Ray sighs.

Joel rolls his eyes and pulls Ray into his lap. “You’re such a pain.”

Ray wraps his arms around Joel’s neck and grins. “And you love it.”

“Not all the time.”

Ray frowns.

“What?”

“Not all the time?”

“No. Sometimes it’s inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient?”

Joel sighs. “Forget about it. We’re suppose to be having fun.”

“We will. But first, what did you mean inconvenient?”

Joel sighs. “Come on. It’s not important.” He says, nuzzling Ray’s neck.

Ray nuzzles Joel back, deciding to drop the topic for now and enjoy his husband.

Joel kisses up Ray’s neck and along his jaw, ending with kissing his lips.

Ray hums as Joel kisses him. Glad for the contact.

Joel snakes his hands under Ray’s shirt and up his back, pulling him close.

“Joel. I love you!” Ray says smiling at his husband. “You are silly and odd and totally swerggy. You are sexy as hell and I’m sorry if I’m a bit demanding when it comes to sex, but I want you.”

Joel laughs. “That came out of nowhere. But I love you too, you goof.”

Ray smiles. “Sorry.”

Joel smiles back. “What are you sorry for?”

“For being a goof I guess?”

Joel shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry for that.”

Ray leans into Joel’s shoulder.

Joel hugs him tightly.

Ray hugs back, just as tightly.

“You okay?”

Ray nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… emotions and stuff.”

“Oh? Like?”

“Like love, and want and stuff!”

Joel laughs. “That’s descriptive.”

“Well it’s as much as you’ll get right now.”

“Why can’t I know now?”

“Because we’ll do talking and stuff tomorrow. Tonight you get to live out whatever fantasy you want with me.”

Joel pouts a little.

“Got any fantasies?”

Joel thinks for a moment before shrugging. “No, not really I guess.”

“There’s nothing that you’ve wanted to do to me or wanting to try?”

Joel shrugs again. “Not really, I guess.”

“C’mon, there’s gotta be something.” Ray says poking Joel.

Joel laughs. “I don’t think so. Well… Nah, it’s not really a fantasy. No I got nothing.”

“For christ sake Joel. What the hell is it?”

“It’s not really a fantasy though. But like, just really rough sex? I guess that’s the best way to put it.”

“Like, subbing?”

“I guess so yeah.”

“Really? But you always top!”

“Top and dom are two different things though.”

“Well then, enlighten me as to what you want.”

“Uh… I guess just have total control.”

“Do you mean you’d want to sub? Or that you’d want me to sub?”

“You.”

“Oh. Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“Okay.” Joel moves, pinning Ray to the bed.

“So, what is it you want me to do?” Ray asks, resisting the urge to struggle against Joel’s hold.

“No one said anything to you. Don’t speak unless spoken too.” Joel says sternly.

Rays eyes go wide and his mouth pops open slightly.

Joel smirks and raises an eyebrow. “What? Didn’t expect this?”

Ray isn’t sure if he’s allowed to answer. He furrows his brow before deciding since it was a question, it was probably safe. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, to be honest.”

Joel chuckles. “Well then I guess you’re in for a real surprise.” He holds Ray’s face in one hand, turning it to the side and biting hard on his neck, just under his jaw, before sucking on the spot.

Ray groans in pain.

Joel sucks another mark onto Ray’s throat before moving back and tugging Ray’s shirt off.

Ray moves his arms up, trying to make it easier for Joel.

“You’re so helpful.” Joel grins, leaning down and planting kisses and nips across Ray’s chest and stomach.

Ray nods. “I try.”

Joel sits back and stares down at Ray. “That did not require a response.”

Rays eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth a few times wanting to say something, but ultimately decides against it.

Joel smirks. “Smart move.”

Ray paws at Joel’s front, tracing hearts into Joel’s abdomen.

Joel grabs Ray’s hands. “I’m tempted to ask what you’re pawing for. But I don’t think I will.”

Ray pouts, looking up at Joel.

Joel grins. “Your pout has no power right now.”

Ray has no idea what to do. His pout was all he had against Joel’s wills and whimsies.

Joel laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, motioning for Ray to get up.

Ray gets to his feet and eyes Joel warily.

Joel pulls Ray close and pushes him gently down to his knees.

Ray tugs at Joel’s pants, working on getting them off.

“You’re awfully eager. I didn’t even tell you what to do.”

“Sorry, what do you want me to do?”

Joel answers by pulling Ray’s face closer to his crotch.

“See, that’s what I thought!” Ray says, rolling his eyes.

Joel grins. “You’re going to pay for that later.”

Ray shrugs and takes Joel’s cock into his mouth and waits for further instruction.

Joel tangles both hands in Ray’s hair and hold him in place and moves his hips slowly.

Ray holds still, letting Joel fuck his mouth.

Joel continues for a while before he pulls Ray off, still holding tightly to his hair. “Tell me what you want.”

Ray tilts his head in confusion. “Isn’t this supposed to be what you want?” He asks.

Joel sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yes. And didn’t you think maybe hearing you tell me what you want me to do was something I wanted?”

Ray nods. “Okay, well I want to feel you and touch you and kiss you. I want you to pull on my hair and have your way with me. Then, I want to have my way with you and taste you. Then, I want to go eat.”

Joel huffs and pulls Ray back up onto the bed, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I liked it better when you were quiet.”

“Does that mean I can’t talk?”

Joel nods. “That’s exactly what it means.” He sits back and thinks for a moment. “Now fuck yourself.” He gives him a lazy grin.

Ray makes a face before inserting two fingers inside himself, quickly adding a third.

Joel leans back on the bed, watching with an amused expression.

Ray adds a fourth finger, regretting not lubing up first.

“Must have really wanted something in you, huh?” Joel grins.

“Would rather have you in me.”

“I know. But you made a snarky comment. I said you were going to pay for that. And now you are.”

“When do I get you inside me?”

Joel gives a one shouldered shrug. “When I think you’ve thoroughly learned your lesson.”

“So, does that mean I can stop?”

“Nope. Not until I tell you too. Or until I stop you. Whichever comes first.” Joel grins.

Ray sighs and moves faster against his fingers, bringing himself to the edge.

Joel laughs and gets off the bed, going to pull a bottle of lube out of a bag. He lays back down next to Ray and pulls Ray’s fingers out. He slicks up his own and slowly pushes two in. “You were going too fast. You need to… enjoy it.” He smirks.

“I enjoy you.” Ray says, moaning as Joel pushes his finger in.

Joel grins and keeps his pace slow.

The pleasure in Ray builds up, until he’s close to coming. “Joel!” Ray whines.

Joel stops moving. “Yes, Ray?”

“Please, please!” Ray begs.

“Please what?”

“Please just fuck me already.”

Joel grins. “I dunno. I’m having much more fun like this.”

“But… but… Joel! Please!”

Joel chuckles and begins to move his fingers in and out slowly again.

“Joel! Please!”

“I’m having so much fun though.”

“Well this is hell for me.”

“Oh really? Why’s it hell?”

“Because I can’t come like this.”

“Oh? And why not?”

“It’s too slow!”

“Yes. I don’t see how that’s causing a problem.” Joel grins.

“Maybe not for you, you ass!”

“I don’t think name calling is really called for.”

“Douche nugget!”

Joel smiles. “You know, saying things like that, really isn’t helping your case.”

“At this point, what would?”

Joel laughs. “Certainly not saying that.” He gives Ray a quick kiss and pulls his fingers out.

Ray shakes his head and leans towards Joel, grabbing a fist full of hair.

Joel grins. “Can I help you?”

Ray pulls Joel’s head towards his, ramming his lips into the older mans.

Joel grins and pulls Ray away. “Can I help you?”

“Yes. You can fuck me.”

“I could, yes. But you’ve been calling me names.”

“Fine, I take it back! I’m sorry. Please Joel!”

“That doesn’t sound very sincere.”

Ray takes a deep breath. “You’re right. Joel, I’m sorry for calling you names. Can you please just fuck me?”

“Well….” Joel says slowly. “I suppose I could. You did ask so nicely.”

Ray nods excitedly.

“Geez, you want it really bad, don’t you?”

“You have no idea!”

Joel grins and pushes Ray back on the bed. “Maybe I’ll do this more often.”

“Next time you should add handcuffs and blindfolds.”

Joel nods thoughtfully. “Maybe I will.”

Ray smiles, looking forward to it.

Joel picks up the lube, spreading it on his erection. He pulls Ray closer by his hips and pushes in slowly.

Ray groans loudly, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands.

Joel stills, grinning down at Ray.

“Joel.”

“Yes, Ray?”

“That’s not nice.”

“What’s not?”

“Seriously? Just fuck me! Hard!”

“I don’t think I want to though. I think I wanna go nice and slow.”

“You suck!”

Joel grins and starts to move slowly. “That’s not very nice, Ray.”

“FUCK ME!” Ray screams.

“I am though.”

“Joel, please!”

“You asked to be fucked. And I am.”

“Hard!”

Joel stills for a moment. “Well… I suppose I can.” He grins, starting to move again, faster and harder than before.

Ray moans in pleasure.

Joel grins. “Better for you?”

“Oh God yes!”

Joel groans and leans down, biting along Ray’s collarbone.

Ray nuzzles Joel and grins.

“What?”

“I just wish you’d told me about this sooner.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because this is really fucking hot!”

“Well that’s good to know.”

“Harder!”

Joel chuckled and kept his pace the same.

“Please!”

“You know, I love it when you beg.”

“Please Joel!”

“Yeah, just like that.” Joel smiles.

“Joel!” Ray whines.

“Well I suppose I can go a little harder.” Joel grins, thrusting into Ray harder.

A few more thrusts and Ray screams his orgasm.

Joel groans, thrusting one more time before coming hard. He pants and pulls out, flopping onto the bed next to Ray.

Ray gets his breathing back to normal. “Tomorrow, we gotta find some rope.”

Joel lets out a bark of laughter. “Do we now?”

“God, yes!”

Joel chuckles and rolls on his side, pulling Ray against him.

Ray grabs Joel’s arm and wraps it around himself. Holding Joel’s hand tightly.

Joel nuzzles into Ray. “I love you.”

“I love you more!”

“Nah. Not possible.”

“Guess we’ll have to agree to disagree.”

“I guess so.”

Ray falls asleep with Joel curled around him.

Joel gives him a soft kiss before dozing off as well.

Ray wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Joel grins from the chair. “Guess I took it outta ya, huh?”

“You could say that.”

Joel smiled proudly. “I can and I will. Even if it’s not true.”

“It is though.”

“Hungry?”

“Starved!”

Joel chuckled. “Well help yourself. I already ate.”

Ray smiles grabbing Joel’s hand.

Joel smiles, squeezing it.

Ray sticks his tongue out at Joel and squeezes his hand even harder.

“That’s mature.” Joel snorts.

“Point being?”

“You’re a dork.”

“But you love me!”

Joel nods. “Yes, I do indeed love you.”

“Indeed? Really?”

“What? What’s wrong with that?”

“Just a weird word to use.”

“No it’s not. People use it all the time.”

Ray puts up his hand in surrender. “Alright, alright.”

Joel grabs his hands and pulls him in for a kiss.

Ray kisses him back a bit more forcefully than he had intended.

Joel chuckles when he breaks the kiss. “You okay?”

“Spendid.”

“You sure? That kiss seemed hard for a good morning kiss.”

“Let’s call it a good morning, I love you kiss. Okay?”

Joel eyes him. “If you say so.”

“I do.”

Joel shrugs. “Okay. So what do you wanna do today?”

“Well, we have to go find some rope, but other than that… no plans.”

Joel laughs. “I’m sure that won’t be that hard to track down. But is there anything you want to do? Like the beach or sightseeing or something?”

“We could go to the beach! That might be fun.”

Joel nods. “We can go to the beach.”

“Alright, let me just find our matching speedos!”

Joel laughs and shakes his head. “You are crazy.”

“Completely.”

“Again, you’re a dork.”

“Again, you love it!”

Joel shrugs. “Yeah I know.”

Ray wraps his arms around Joel.

“You said you’re starving and you have yet to actually eat, goof.”

“Right! I got distracted.” Ray says, turning to the food platter and wolfing down some eggs and bacon, and half a cup of coffee before lacing his fingers through Joel’s. “Speedo time!”

“Seriously. You’re insane if you think I’m wearing a speedo.”

“But we’ll be wearing matching ones!”

“Yeah, no. Not happening.”

“Please!” Ray whines.

Joel shakes his head. “No. I’m not wearing it.”

“Not even for me?” Ray says, looking sad.

“Not even for you. And don’t you dare start pouting.”

Ray pouts anyways.

Joel shakes his head. “Don’t even. I will tie you to the bed and leave you here all day.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Ray asks grinning wickedly.

“Both. Because I’ll leave you here alone.”

“Fine, fine, We can wear our swimming trunks.”

Joel grins. “That’s what I thought.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “You are so boring.”

“Is that so? So I guess that means you thought last night was boring. And here I was thinking you liked it.”

“I did. That’s not what I meant.” Ray says, shaking his head. “I just meant it would be fun to go out in speedos.”

“You are more than welcome to do that. I however will not be.”

“Nah, it would be weird if just I did it.”

“Cause 2 grown men in speedos is so much more normal.”

“More normal than one.”

Joel laughs. “You keep thinking that.”

“I will.”

Joel laughs. “Even so, I would look terrible in one.” He gestures to himself. “All of this would not look good in that.”

“You’re joking right? Have you seen yourself?”

“No I’m not joking. And yes I’ve seen myself. Hence why I know it wouldn’t look good.”

“You’re nuts if you think that. You’re sexy as hell!”

“Well we’ll have to agree to disagree on that.”

“Like so many other things.” Ray shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Joel laughs. “At least they’re not important things.”

“True enough!”

“So…. Beach?” Joel asks, standing.

“Beach!”

Joel chuckles and turns to get changed.

Ray follows him back to the bedroom to throw on his trunks as well.

“So are you actually gonna get in the water or are you just gonna sit on the beach on your phone the whole time?” Joel grins, leaning against the doorframe after he’s changed.

“I’ll get in the water if you give me the right incentive and promise not to let me drown.”

“I haven’t let you drown yet have I? And besides, you’re the one who seems to like going into deep water when you know you can’t swim and give me a heart attack.”

“Yeah well… I am a bit nuts.”

Joel grins. “I know.”

Ray kisses Joel lightly before pulling away.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup!”

Joel grabs Ray’s hand and leads him out of the room, heading down to the beach. “You know, I have to say, I just assumed we wouldn’t be leaving the room today. Just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Well just because we’re leaving the room, doesn’t mean we won’t be having sex.”

“On a big open beach? Where the fuck would we even do it?”

“In the water obviously.”

“Because that wouldn’t be completely obvious as to what we were doing.”

“Point being? I’m sure it was fairly obvious what we were doing last night.”

“Hey, you were the one yelling. That’s all you. And besides, it’s a little expected in a room. Not in the water with children around or something.”

“This is an adults only resort. There wouldn’t be any children at the beach we’re going.”

“There’s still going to be other people around.”

“Come on Joel! Live a little!”

“I live plenty, thank you very much.”

“Joel!”

“What?”

“Let’s have some fun!”

Joel sighs. “Fine, maybe.”

“I’ll take what I can get!”

Joel laughs. “You are terrible.”

“The worst!”

Joel shakes his head. “Nah, not the worst. But you’re definitely up there.”

“Alongside you.”

Joel’s mouth drops open in mock offence. “How am I terrible?”

“You never just say yes.”

“So that makes me terrible?”

“I guess not. Just a bum.”

“Yeah, maybe. But you still love me.”

“Always.”

Joel kisses Ray’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Ray kisses Joel back.

“So, sun or water first?”

“Definitely sun.”

Joel grins. “Careful not to get too much sun. You won’t be shockingly caucasian anymore.”

“That would be a shame.”

“Can’t have you living up to your nickname now can we?”

“No, I guess not.” Ray says, sliding an arm around Joel’s waist.

Joel wrapped an arm around Ray’s shoulder and held him close.

They get to a relatively open spot on the beach and set down their beach blanket, settling down next to each other.

Joel looks around and turns to stare at Ray. “You wanna know something?”

“Always do!”

Joel laughs. “You are by far the hottest person on this beach.” He winks.

Ray smiles. “Babe, you forgot to count yourself!”

“Oh no, I was counting myself in there.”

“Cause I’m pretty sure if we asked anyone here, they’d agree that you are the more attractive one.”

Joel snorts. “As if.”

“Are you rejecting my challenge?” Ray teases.

“The as if was to someone finding me more attractive than you.”

“Joel, do you seriously not see how sexy you are?”

Joel chuckles and shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

Ray takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Joel.”

“Ray.”

“For one thing, you’re scruffy in a cute way. You’re eyes are practically edible they’re so brown. I want to run my fingers through your soft hair all the time and you have an amazing jawline. You always look like you’re thinking about something and your body is just… well wow. I wish you could see yourself the way I’d see you.”

Joel smiles and gives Ray a quick kiss. “That was probably one of the greatest things I’ve ever heard.”

“I could go on, but I don’t want you to get all narcissistic on me.”

“Pretty sure people already think I am.”

“Well I know you aren’t.”

“You know a lot of things others don’t.”

“Such as?”

Joel thinks for a moment and shrugs. “I don’t know. You just know things about me that others don’t.”

“We are married so that would make sense!”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“Good. I’m glad that you know we’re married. I’d be a little worried if you didn’t.”

Joel shoves Ray playfully. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Ray says grinning.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Asshole.”

“Love you too.” Ray says, sticking his tongue out.

“Very mature.” Joel rolls his eyes. “Do it again and see what happens.”

Ray laughs, sticking his tongue out again.

Joel leans over and bites Ray’s tongue.

Ray yelps and tastes blood in his mouth. “Ow! Joel! Not nice!”

“Oh I didn’t bite that hard. It could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah, you could have taken the thing off!”

“Oh please, you have to bite pretty hard to bite it off.”

Ray shakes his head and lunges forwards, biting Joel’s shoulder.

Joel laughs and pulls Ray’s face away.

Ray grins mischievously at Joel.

“What?”

“I’m gonna do that again.”

“Do what? Bite me?”

“Yup!” Ray says, leaning back to Joel and biting his other shoulder.

Joel laughs and gently shoves Ray away. “No. Stop that.”

Ray shakes his head and goes to bite Joel’s neck.

Joel groans. “Ray, stop.”

Ray moves to the other side of Joel’s neck, moving to straddle Joel.

“Ray…” Joel says in a warning tone.

Ray grinds on top of Joel. “Joel.” He hums into Joel’s ear.

Joel holds Ray’s hips tightly. “We are in public.”

“Did you have a point?” Ray asks, grinding more again Joel.

“Yeah, I’d rather not get thrown out of the country our first day here.”

“For a little biting and grinding? Nah!”

“And if you keep this up, it won’t stay that way for long.” Joel growls.

“Well then, what say you we get in the water and get far enough away that it just looks like we’re making out?”

Joel glares at him. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“You little shit.”

“Was that a no?”

Joel smirks. “It might be.”

Ray goes back to grinding.

“Ray… Jesus…”

Ray presses his lips to Joels throat, kissing and then sucking. Gently at first, but then roughly.

“Jesus, fine!” Joel stands and picks Ray up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the water.

Ray giggles the whole way to the water. Glad to have gotten his way, the way he always did with Joel.

Joel wades into the water, stopping when it’s waist deep and throws Ray off his shoulder, smirking.

Ray shrieks. “You better not let me drown Joel.”

“Oh please. That water’s not that deep.”

“Well is it deep enough to make sweet sweet love in?”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Probably smart to go a little farther out.”

“Well then let’s go!”

Joel takes Ray’s hand and pulls him into deeper water.

“Promise you won’t let me drown?”

“You’ll be fine Ray.”

“Promise!”

Joel pulls him close. “I promise I will never let anything happen to you.”

Ray grins. “Thank you. Now please, fuck me.”

Joel smirks. “I don’t know. Now that I’m out here, I might just go for a swim.”

“And leave me standing here on my own?”

Joel shrugs. “You can enjoy the water too.”

“I can’t even swim.”

“So? You can still enjoy the water. It doesn’t have to be swimming.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m only going to enjoy it if I get to enjoy you too.”

“You can enjoy the view of me swimming.” Joel grins.

Ray frowns.

“What? I’m sure it’d be a nice view.” Joel takes a step back.

Ray takes a step forwards.

Joel chuckles. “Fine. Come here then.”

Ray grabs onto Joel, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Joel gives him a quick kiss. “You are really terrible.” He grins.

“The worst.” Ray says kissing him back.

Joel wraps his arms around Ray and pulls him closer.

Ray bites Joel’s neck again.

Joel groans, scraping his nails lightly across Ray’s back.

Ray tugs down Joel’s swimming shorts.

“Need it that bad, huh?” Joel grins.

“Always need it.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Ray kisses Joel.

Joel kisses back, grinding against Ray.

Ray moans and pulls his shorts off, tying them to his ankle.

Joel presses his forehead against Ray’s. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You love it and you know it.”

Joel chuckled. “Yeah something like that.”

“Say it!”

“Say what?”

“Say that you love me, and why.”

“I love you. And I can’t even count the reasons why I love you, let alone try to explain them.”

“It would be nice to hear though.”

“What, all the reasons why?”

“Yeah, or at least a few.”

“Well, you’re cute. And funny. Sarcastic. You put up with me ranting about the stock market. Just to name a few.”

Ray kisses Joel fiercely. “I love that putting up with your ranting is on that list.”

“Of course it would be. You’re the only one who actually let’s me rant about it. The others yell at me to shut up.”

“Yeah, well I think it’s adorable how passionate you are about it. Kinda turns me on.”

Joel laughs. “It turns you on?”

“Most things about you do.”

Joel chuckled and pulled Ray into another kiss.

Ray wraps his legs tighter around Joel, pushing his groin harder into Joel’s.

Joel groans and lifts Ray up slightly, positioning himself at his entrance. He pulls Ray’s hips towards him, sliding in slowly.

“Mmmnmmm.” Ray moans.

Joel moves slowly, trying not to splash or draw attention to them.

Ray brings his lips to Joel’s neck, alternating between kissing and biting.

Joel’s hands tighten on Ray’s hips. “Fuck…”

Ray bites a little harder.

“Jesus, Ray…”

Ray smiles, sucking a bit on the spot he had been biting.

Joel groans and moves a little faster, digging his nails into Ray.

Ray groans as Joel speeds up.

Joel pulls Ray into a crushing kiss.

Ray smiles into the kiss, opening Joel’s lips with his tongue.

Joel reached up with one hand and tangled it in Ray’s hair.

Ray bucks his hips, trying to get more.

“You’re going to get us caught.” Joel murmurs.

“Then go faster!”

“Again, then we’ll get caught.”

“So we’re seriously going to go this pace the whole time?”

Joel grins. “It’s not all that bad.”

“I can probably hold my breath for about 40 seconds. Take me under water, and fuck me like you mean it.”

“You can maybe hold it if nothing’s happening. Do you really think you can hold it that long while getting fucked?”

“I can try.”

Joel sighs and speeds up a little. “I’d rather you not die because you thought you could hold your breath.”

“Oh come on, faster than that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously!”

“Fine.” Joel growls, picking up speed.

“Thank you.” Ray moans.

Joel grunts and tugs Ray’s head back, biting at his neck.

Ray bites and sucks roughly.

Joel groans. “You’ve gotten into biting a lot suddenly.”

“Biting is fun. I highly encourage it.”

"Oh believe me, I know how fun it is."

“Then you should definitely do it more.”

“I do it all the time. I was talking about you biting me more. Which you should definitely do more often.”

“Believe me, I will.”

“That’s good.”

“I enjoy biting you.” Ray said biting Joel harder.

Joel moans, breathing heavy.

Ray bites Joel, pulling him closer.

Joel digs his nails into Ray’s back. “Fuck…”

“Harder!” Ray begs.

Joel held tightly to Ray’s hips, thrusting harder.

Ray bites Joel yet again to muffle his orgasm.

Joel thrusts a few more times before coming with a low groan.

Ray rests his forehead on Joel’s shoulder, catching his breath.

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Joel chuckles.

“It was awesome and you know it.”

Joel laughs and gives Ray a quick kiss.

“Should we go back now?”

Joel pulls Ray off of him and fixes himself. “Probably should.”

Ray unties his shorts from his ankle and pulls them back on.

“Ready?”

Ray nods, holding tightly to Joel’s hand.

Joel squeezes Ray’s hand lightly. “You’ll be fine.”

“So will you. We might have to get you some makeup for those bite marks though.”

Joel rubs at his neck. “What? Don’t like seeing them?”

“I do, but other people might not. Does it hurt?” Ray asks, feeling bad for biting so hard.

“Who cares what other people think. And no, they don’t hurt.” Joel grins.

“You sure?’

“Not the first time I’ve been bit Ray. I’m fine.”

“What do you mean?”

Joel gives him a puzzled look. “What, that I’ve been bit before?”

Ray nods.

Joel laughs. “Really, Ray? You’re really asking that?”

Ray nods again, looking down into the water.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t like the thought of anyone else biting you.”

“So don’t think about it.” Joel bumps him and smiles. “Besides, I was talking about you. You have bit me before.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Cheer up, grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy!”

“Sure you’re not.”

“I’m not!”

Joel laughs. “Whatever you say.”

“I’m not!”

Joel grins. “I said okay.”

“Doesn’t mean you meant it!”

“Are we really having this fight?”

“Apparently!”

Joel laughs and picks Ray up.

Ray yelps. “What are you doing?!”

Joel laughs more. “Having some fun.”

“Joel!” Ray says laughing.

“Yes, Ray?” Joel grins.

“You’re nuts, and I love you!”

Joel laughs and gives Ray a kiss. “I love you too.”

“You better.”

“Well we probably wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, just sayin.”

“That is a very good point.” Ray says. “So can you please put me down?”

Joel grins mischievously. “You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure!”

Joel grins and shrugs. “Alright.” He says, dropping Ray into the water.

“Joel! That was not funny!” Ray says, pulling himself out of the water.

Joel hold his sides, laughing. “Yes it was.”

“You’re nuts.”

Joel wipes his eyes. “Oh come on, it was funny.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Oh it was just a little water. It’s not gonna bite.” Joel grins. “I might though.”

“I would not object to that.”

Joel smirks and nips Ray’s shoulder gently.

“Maybe we should find some of that rope and take this back to the hotel.” Ray suggest smirking at his husband.

Joel purses his lips in thought. “I think I can get behind that idea.”

“Then let’s go find us some rope. Maybe a scarf too.”

“A scarf?”

“Blindfold.”

Joel chuckles. “And just how long have you been harboring this little fantasy?”

“Since I said I’d tie you up if you said yes. You did, and I did. But you’ve yet to tie me up.”

Joel laughs and takes Ray’s hand. “Well let’s see if we can fix that.”

Ray squeezes Joel’s hand tightly. “Let’s!”

Joel lead Ray to their stuff and picked it up before heading towards the shops. “So, if you were rope, where would you be?”

“Hardware store?”

“And where the hell would that be?”

“Hell if I know! Maybe we should ask a local?”

Joel looks around and shrugs. “Knock yourself out.”

Ray walks towards another Puerto Rican man. “Perdona que te moleste, pero sabe donde puedo encontrar una cuerda?” Ray asks.

Joel hides a smile, watching Ray talk.

Ray looks back at Joel nervously. He get’s a location from the man, and walks away muttering a low “Gracias.” as he returns to Joel.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish, Ray.”

“I don’t…” Ray says looking down at his feet.

“I know I’m old, but I know what I heard.”

Ray shakes his head and avoids Joel’s gaze.

Joel lifts Ray’s face up. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly.

“You’re going to tease me about speaking Spanish now.”

Joel chuckles and kisses Ray’s forehead. “I think it’s cute.”

Ray frowns. “You do?”

“Why would I lie?”

“To make me feel better you might.”

“Why are you so embarassed about being able to speak Spanish?”

“Because, people tease me about it. I’d rather be teased about being shockingly caucasian than being able to speak Spanish.”

Joel pulls Ray into a hug. “I like hearing you speak Spanish. You should do it more.”

Ray grins up at Joel. “Eres increible, y estoy tan enamorado de ti.” He says sexily to Joel.

Joel grins and kisses him.

“So, he said that there was a hardware store that sells rope just down the block a bit.”

“Well then let’s go.”

They go to the hardware store, picking up a bit of rope that would tie easily around Ray’s wrists. Picking up a rather flamboyant scarf from a vendor before returning to the hotel.

“So…. How’d you learn?” Joel asks, closing the door to their room.

“Grew up with it.”

Joel nods. “I can’t believe we’ve been together this long, and I’m only just now hearing about this.”

“I’m sure there are still a few things I don’t know about you Joel.”

“Do the guys know?”

“Obviously not.”

Joel shrugs. “You never know.”

“They don’t. I’ve been careful. You better not breathe a word of this to any of them.”

Joel eyes him and grins. “And if I do?”

“Then, I might shave Tex.”

“That’s more mean to her. And you should know that she won’t take your shit.”

“Then I would pull pranks on you. I don’t know… just please don’t.”

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Okay, good.”

“I don’t get why you’re embarrassed though.”

“Course you don’t. You only speak English, so you wouldn’t get it.”

Joel sighs. “Das ist nicht wahr.”

Ray’s eyes widen. “You speak German?”

Joel nods. “I lived there for a while. You generally pick up a language when you need to get around the country.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I’m impressed.”

“Impressed?”

“Yeah, I’m impressed,”

Joel nods. “Well, now you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I really love you.”

“Ich liebe dich auch.” Joel grins.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I really love you too.”

“Good. Well, are you going to tie me up and fuck me nine ways to Sunday or what?

Joel laughs. “You’re awfully blunt.”

“You aren’t just realizing this now are you?”

Joel laughs. “Of course not.”

“Good, ‘cause otherwise I’d worry you haven’t been paying attention for the last five years.” Ray says smirking at Joel.

“Ich habe schon immer die Aufmerksamkeit auf Sie bezahlt haben, lieben.” Joel smiles.

“Hey, I’m not speaking foreign at you so don’t speak foreign at me.”

“Aber es ist so viel Spaß.” Joel laughs.

Ray shakes his head and brings the rope and scarf to the bed. Stripping himself down and waiting on the bed for Joel.

Joel chuckles. “Sie sind kein Spaß.” He walks over to the bed and takes the rope from Ray.

“English, Joel.”

Joel leans in close, lips brushing Ray’s. “Warum?”

“Joel. English. Please.” Ray demands.

Joel grins. “Nein.”

“Another word in German, and you’re going to be the one tied up.”

Joel purses his lips for a moment before grinning wickedly. “Kannst du es wagen.”

“That’s it.” Ray grabs the rope and cuts it into a few shorter pieces. Tying Joel’s arms to the either side of the headboard and tying Joel’s feet to the poles at the end. Slowly blindfolding Joel. “It’s a shame, ‘cause I was so looking forward to being on the other side of this,”

Joel squirms a little. “Kann immer noch so sein.”

“Am I going to have to gag you too? Or will you behave and be quiet?” Ray asks, having fun.

“Bin ich jemals still?”

Ray shakes his head at his husband, walking away and grabbing a roll of socks and shoving them in Joel’s mouth. “This means no kissing now.” Ray grins wickedly.

Joel huffs and squirms again, letting out a muffled ‘it’s your own fault.’

Ray adjust the socks in Joel’s mouth so he can’t speak at all. Ray grabs a bags out of his suitcase and bites his lip at Joel, opening up the bag.

Joel huffs again and tugs at the ropes.

“This could have been you doing this to me you know. But you refused to listen. Do you know what’s in this bag?”

Joel stills for a moment before trying to say something, only to have it muffled by the gag.

“Nod yes or no Joel.”

Joel thinks for a moment before he shakes his head.

“Good, I didn’t think so. This is my rainy day bag. Over the last few years, I have bought numerous toys. I’m glad I finally get to use them.” Ray says, pulling out a set of vibrating beads.

Joel squirms again, feeling himself growing hard.

Ray grabs a pair of scissors. “I hope you didn’t like this shirt.” Ray says, cutting off Joel’s top. “Or these shorts.” Doing the same to the trunks.

Joel grumbles something and shifts.

“If I take the socks out, will you be good? And speak English?”

Joel stills for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

Ray takes out the socks.

Joel pouts.

“No pouting, the socks are gone. Use your words babe.”

“You’re no fun.” Joel says, still pouting.

“Oh Joel. You’re about to learn how very wrong you are.”

“Oh, I’d love to see that.”

“You will.” Ray pulls out a bottle of lube and coats the beads in a thin layer before turning them on to a medium setting and inserting them into Joel.

Joel groans and pulls at the ropes.

Ray grins, pulling out a few wind up toys and setting them to walk over Joel. Still not actually touching him.

Joel squirms. “That feels weird.”

“Oi! No dissing my sex torture.”

Joel chuckles. “No dissing. Just stating facts.”

“Good.” Ray pulls out nipple clamps next. Gently attaching them to Joel’s nipples.

Joel shivers at the feeling. “Has this side of you been hiding with the bit that speaks Spanish?”

Ray laughs. “Obviously.” He says rolling his eyes. “I’m not going to touch you until you beg me to. Got it?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“That’s mean.” Joel whines.

“You’re point being?”

“Ray…” Joel whines again, squirming. His whining is cut short, turning into a low moan. He pants slightly and rolls his hips again, another moan slipping out.

Ray looks inside his bag. “Hmmmmm, what should I add next Joel?”

Joel swallows thickly. “Ray…” He whines again.

“Yes Joel?”

Joel groans. “Do something.”

“I am doing something.” Ray says grinning. He pulls out a riding crop, and smacks Joels stomach with it gently.

Joel jumped, startled. “Going all out now?”

“You could say that.” Ray says, smacking Joel again, a little harder and a little lower.

Joel groans and tugs roughly at his restraints.

“Everything okay?” Ray asks still smiling.

“Well aside from all the things I want to do to you right now? Yes, fine.”

“Okay good.” Ray shakes his head grinning and smacks Joel again, still lower.

Joel arches his back slightly. “Ray.”

“Joel.” Smacking lower again, getting dangerously close to Joel’s cock and balls.

“You’re being an ass.”

“Am I?” He says stroking Joel’s dick with the crop.

Joel shudders. “Yes, you are.”

Ray looks into his bag, grabbing a long soft feather and trailing it down Joel’s chest.

Joel shivers. “Fucking tease.” He hisses.

“You can make this stop if you beg.” Ray reminds him.

“I refuse to beg.” Joel pouts.

“Then this is going to get a lot worse for you.”

Joel snorts.

“What was that snort for?”

Joel smiles. “It was for nothing.”

“Joel.”

“Yes?”

“Why did you snort?” Ray says, grabbing the crop and smacking Joel again.

Joel squirms. “Just amused.”

“How is this amusing?”

“Not this. A thought I had.”

“Joel.” Ray says warningly.

“What?”

“You better not be finding this amusing.”

“I don’t.”

“Good.” Ray says, rewinding the toys on Joel and turning up the setting on the beads in Joel.

Joel moans and bucks his hips.

“Want something?”

Joel huffs. “‘M not begging.”

“You won’t be getting anything until you do.”

“Think you can resist though?” Joel smirks.

“I’m not the one being teased. So yeah.”

“Coming from the man who couldn’t even wait a 4 hour plane trip?”

“Yep.” Ray keeps hold of the beads, very slowly sliding them in and out.

Joel shudders. “Jesus…”

“Yes Joel?”

“You’re an ass.” Joel says before biting his lip on a moan.

“Feel good?”

Joel nods.

Ray goes slower still.

“Fuck…” Joel groans, moving his hips.

Ray stops with the beads, forcing Joel’s hip still. “None of that til you beg.”

Joel chews his lip for a moment, debating with himself before whispering quietly. “Ray, please.”

“Sorry, what was that Joel? I thought I heard something.”

Joel squirms and pouts. “I said please.”

“But I couldn’t hear you. You’re going to have to speak up, I think I’m going deaf.’

“Fine! Please! Please for the love of god do something!”

“What do you want me to do Joel? Because I have been doing things.”

“Do something that doesn’t involve you being a teasing little shit.”

“Specific Joel. Be specific.”

“Just fucking touch me you asshole.”

Ray strokes Joel’s side gently. “Like this?”

Joel shivers. “You’re an asshole.”

“I said specific Joel. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Joel pulls at the ropes. “The things that would happen if I wasn’t fucking tied up right now.” He growls.

“Tell me what you want Joel.”

“I want to fuck you.”

“You want to fuck me? But you’re all tied up dear.”

Joel struggles again. “You’re tellin me.”

“If you ask very nicely, I’ll untie you.”

“Seriously? I’ve already begged.”

“Now you have to ask politely to be untied to fuck me.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I go back to playing with the beads and the crop, and that will be all you get.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Like you wouldn’t do the exact same thing.”

“I’d at least fuck you though. You’re just teasing.”

“I’m having fun. Say please and you can tie me up or just fuck me. Up to you Joel. I’m just gonna sit on this chair here until you make up your mind.” Ray says laughing about leaving the beads on high.

“You’re an asshole.” Joel grits his teeth. “Will you please untie me?”

Ray smiles. “Gladly my love.” He says, untying Joel.

Joel tears the blindfold off and pulls Ray on top of him. He kisses him harshly, hands moving to Ray’s hips and holding him still as he grinds up against him.

Ray grins into to kiss.

“You won’t be grinning for long.” Joel mutters, moving to bite Ray’s neck.

“Won’t I?”

Joel smirks. “Oh no. I’m going to wipe it right off your face.”

“Go for it babe!”

Joel smirks. “Gladly.” He lifts Ray up slightly and positions himself at Ray’s enterance and pushes in painfully slow.

Ray grins, expecting Joel to take his revenge now.

"Still grinning huh? Well we’ll have to fix that." Joel smirks and grabs a fistful of Ray’s hair. He tugs his head back and bites and sucks hard, starting to thrust up slowly.

Ray groans, still grinning.

Joel continues going slowly, biting hard at a new spot.

Ray groans again, starting to bite back.

Joel chuckles and tugs Ray’s head back, not letting him bite more.

Ray scratches Joel’s front instead.

Joel grins and takes Ray’s hands in one of his and holds them behind Ray’s back.

Ray bucks into Joel.

Joel runs his free hand down Ray’s side, holding his hip firmly.

“I guess payback is a bitch.”

“Of course it is.” Joel grins lazily. “So, gonna move at all or do I have to do all the work?”

“I tried. You stilled me.”

Joel thinks for a moment and grins, putting his hands behind his head. “Well then, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Ray moves slowly on top of Joel, still enjoying teasing him.

Joel rocks his hips, matching Ray’s pace.

Ray goes even slower, not exactly being fucked. More along the lines of making love.

Joel puts his hands on Ray’s thighs and grins. “Du siehst gut aus wie diese.”

“Do I need to gag you again?”

Joel chuckles. “I’d like to see you try.”

Ray shakes his head. Getting the socks and rope again.

Joel wraps his arms around Ray and flips them over, pinning his hands over his head. “Still think you can do it?”

“A continuacion, dejar de hablar aleman.”

“Zwei spielen kann, dass Spiel, mein Lieber.” Joel grins, tying Ray’s wrists to the headboard.

“Te odio.” Ray says frowning.

Joel pouts. “That’s not nice. Ich gehe nicht beleidigen Sie in einer Sprache, die Sie nicht kennen.”

“Did you understand that?” Ray asks eyebrows raised.

Joel nods.

“Yo tambien te quiero.” Ray says slowly. “Jugar bonito, bueno?”

Joel tilts his head to the side a bit before leaning down and biting Ray’s neck. “Du siehst so verdammt gut so.” He murmurs against his skin and starts moving slowly again.

“Me gustaria entender.” Ray presses his forehead to Joel’s. “Babe, can we please switch to English so I can react appropriately to whatever it is you’re saying.”

“I said you look so fucking good like this.”

“Well then fuck me like you mean it.”

“Gladly.” Joel continues moving slowly for a few moments before speeding up.

“That all? Really Joel. Come on.”

Joel smirks, thrusting harder.

“That’s my man!” Ray says shouting.

“Really?”

“Hell yes!” Ray moans.

Joel chuckles and leans down to kiss Ray.

Ray kisses back fervently. Coming as he kissed his husband and making a mess on both of them.

Joel thrusts hard a few more times before coming, scraping his nails down Ray’s sides.

Ray takes two deep breaths. “Well that was awesome.”

Joel ‘hmmms’ before pulling out and flopping on the bed. “Yeah, that was something.”

“Can I please have my hands back?”

Joel looks up at Ray’s bound hands then back to Ray’s face, smiling. “What can you do if I say no?”

Ray frowns at Joel. “Hijo de puta.”

“Are we really going to start that again?”

“No. We aren’t. Please untie me.”

Joel purses his lips. “But I like you like this.”

Ray grins. “Then I guess you’re planning on keeping the beads in?”

Joel squirms. “I was a little distracted. And I’m perfectly capable of taking them out myself.”

“I know you, and I know you’d rather I did it. Please untie me Joel.”

Joel huffs and reaches up to untie Ray.

Ray smiles at Joel. “Thanks babe.”

Joel grunts. “Wanna give me a hand then?”

“I don’t know, they are still vibrating. Might wait a bit.”

Joel groans. “Arschloch.”

“Jesus! Fine!” Ray takes the beads out and turns them off. Dropping them in the sink for now.

Joel smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too Joel.”

Joel pulls Ray close. “I really do love you.”

Ray smiles. “I really do love you too Joel.”

“So…. Have anything else you wanna do today?”

“I would love a nap, if you’re down for that.”

“Did I tucker little Ray out?” Joel grins.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Joel chuckles. “Then let’s nap.”

Ray curls himself around Joel. Resting his head on Joel’s chest.

Joel smiles and tightens his arms around Ray, kissing the top of his head.

Ray falls asleep quickly.

Joel takes longer to fall asleep, but eventually drifts off watching Ray sleep.


End file.
